


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #57

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [60]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, New York City, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: I would love to read about the first time Kurt came into Blaine's Starbucks, from Kurt's perspective. I just reread the ending of Americano and realized that Kurt knew Blaine was stunned by him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #57

Kurt makes his way down the crowded sidewalk and checks his phone again.

 

7:35am.

 

He swears softly under his breath and readjusts the notebooks in his hands and the bags hanging from his shoulders as he pushes through the front doors of the Starbucks that’s closest to his new office building.  He’s probably going to be late on his first day, but he’d rather be an extra couple of minutes late than show up without his boss’ coffee.

 

There’s quite the line and Kurt shifts impatiently.  He knows it’s Monday morning and he knows the millions of other New Yorkers need caffeine just as badly as his boss does, but he can’t help the nervous, anxious energy thrumming through him.  It’s the first day of his new job ( _his incredible new job that he can’t believe he landed and there’s no way he’s going to fuck it up, especially not over a cup of coffee_ ) and he wants everything to go as perfectly as possible.  So he waits.

 

When Kurt finally makes it to the counter, where a tall, lanky boy with bright blonde hair is standing behind the register, he digs a slip of paper out of his pocket.  He’d written the drink down just in case he panicked and couldn’t remember it.  Kurt is _not_ going to mess up the coffee on his first day.  The kid takes his order with far too much energy for having been away for as long as he probably has been and Kurt pays with his brand new company credit card.  He doesn’t order anything for himself just in case that’s totally against policy.

 

He checks his emails on his phone while he waits for his drink to get made.  He doesn’t want to miss any emails from his boss telling him that she’d rather have a tea instead of a coffee, or that he needs to pick something up across town before coming in.

 

“I have a venti, nonfat, light foam, two Splenda latte for Mrs. Bradshaw.”

 

Kurt looks out when someone calls out his drink order.  His eyes widen in surprise and his mouth drops open, just a little.  The boy behind the bar is too adorable to be real.  He’s a little shorter than Kurt, with broad shoulders and defined biceps.  His skin is richly tanned and sparse, dark chest hair peeks out from the open collar of his fitted polo shirt.

And his eyes.  His eyes are incredible.  Huge and honey golden in the lighting of the store, framed by ridiculously long lashes.  He’s gorgeous and he’s looking right back at Kurt.

 

Kurt doesn’t even hear what he’s saying to the boy, but he knows flirting.  And flirting hard.  He knows he’s doing it and he can’t help himself.  The boy is too gorgeous and he smiles so sweetly, cheeks pinking up in a shy blush and Kurt is so, so glad he’d dressed with as much care as he had that morning.  First impressions mean so much, and he really wants to impress this barista.

 

He takes the drinks and leaves before he totally loses track of the rest of the day and he can feel the boy’s wide eyes follow him.

 

Kurt grins to himself.  He’s sure he’s not going to mind picking up Carrie’s coffee in the morning _at all_.


End file.
